


Parmesan, Not Roquefort

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders if he's good in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parmesan, Not Roquefort

"Hey."

"Huh."

"Did you come?"

"You know I did, Dean."

"Yeah, jus' like ta hear it."

"Mmhmm."

"Was it good?"

"Why're you asking?"

"A man likes to hear it sometimes."

"Oh, he does?"

"Yeah."

"He likes to hear how good he is?"

"Yep."

"Sexually?"

"Uh huh."

"Dean."

"Sam."

"You're good."

"Would you say... Grrrrrreat?"

"Heh. Sure."

"Sam. Let's buy a trailer."

"A trailer?"

"Yeah. A long one."

"Hmm?"

"With a deepfreeze."

"Oh yeah."

"You can collect rocks and raspberry jam."

"We'd probably fight like two cats in a bag."

"Nah. We'd be fine. I'll drive, you stay in back and make me a Caesar salad."

"Parmesan..."

"Because only boors use Roquefort."

"Mm."

"Sounds good, right?"

"Uh huh."

"You're falling asleep."

"Mmph."

"Guess I was great."

**Author's Note:**

> This works better if you've seen The Long Long Trailer with Desi and Lucy. Such a great movie. 
> 
> Had to post this. I thought it sweet. :D


End file.
